


Seventeen Prompt Fills

by tjnyplanets



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fill, Roommates, just gonna update it when i write it lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjnyplanets/pseuds/tjnyplanets
Summary: A collection of seventeen one-shots centered around Tumblr user dwaynepride's prompt list. Pairings will be updated when the chapters are!





	Seventeen Prompt Fills

A book of prompt one-shots! This is gonna be seventeen centric with individual stories- feel free to read in whatever order unless specified! I'll be using a random number generator for most of the prompts but if there's a pairing or a scenario you want to see, comment and let me know- my social media is in the notes below! Here's a list of all the settings and prompts, if you write something based on them send them to me!! I'd love to read other works :) Thanks to user dwaynepride on Tumblr for the list!

**Settings**

1 - Roommates AU

2 - Stuck indoors on a rainy day

3 - The aftermath of a bad fight

4 - At a bar

5 - Home after the hospital

6 - In bed at 2am, blissfully drowsy

7 - The anniversary of something

8 - After working for six hours straight

9 - Settling in for a cozy night together

10 - After a near-death experience

11 - Soulmates AU

12 - Finally home after a hard day

13 - Someone does something stupid

14 - Stuck together for a long period of time

15 - Someone is jealous/hurt

16 - After their first date

17 - One is recovering from a wound/illness

18 - Someone’s birthday

19 - Comforting the other

20 - Both are drunk and happy

21 - Spending a holiday together

22 - Jealous

23 - Miserable/in a bad mood

24 - Right before a passionate/first kiss

25 - Being somewhere you’re not supposed to be

26 - A very cheesy date

27 - Seeing each other for the first time in a while

28 - Love confession

29 - Breaking up

30 - One person is scolding the other

31 - Lost in the middle of nowhere

32 - Date night gone wrong

**Sentences**  

1 - “You didn’t have to scare me like that.”

2 - “I just want to let you know that I love you. A lot. Never forget that.”

3 - “I can’t believe you, sometimes.”

4 - “A cup of coffee would be nice.”

5 - “You’re one of the most important things in my life.”

6 - “Do I love you? Yes. Do I like you? That’s still up for debate.”

7 - “You didn’t have to do this, you know.”

8 - “You’re lucky you’re cute, because your taste in music is awful.”

9 - “I wish I never met you.”

10 - “No, I love you too much to let you walk away like this.”

11 - “Need some help?”

12 - “If you’re so bored, I have other ideas on how to pass the time…”

13 - “Tell me what you’re thinking right now.”

14 - “Well geez, if you don’t like what I’m wearing, I can go and change.”

15 - “If you think I don’t feel anything for you, then you’re more stupid than I thought.”

16 - “There’s nothing to be scared of, okay? I’m right here.”

17 - “I like spending time with you.”

18 - “I promise I’ll always be there for you. No matter what. You’re not alone anymore.”

19 - “What? No, I never said that…”

20 - “Don’t tell me what to do.”

21 - “They’re wrong about you.”

22 - “I can make you some tea or something? Read you a story. Lie down in bed.”

23 - “Hey, at least the stars are beautiful tonight, right?”

24 - “I never want you to feel like you’re not good enough.”

25 - “You don’t have to do that. Really.”

26 - “We should go out more often. You’ve been so busy lately. It’s like we never have fun anymore.”

27 - “Sorry. You’re just…really adorable.”

28 - “If I kissed you right now, what would you do?”

29 - “You’re not nearly as smart as you think you are.”

30 - “You smell nice.”

31 - “I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

32 - “As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”

33 - “It’s too hot.”

34 - “It’s 2am. Go back to sleep.”

35 - “You wanna bet?”

36 - “It’s okay. We’ll figure it out.”

37 - “You’re stuck with me, like it or not.”

38 - “You just feel really good. Soft and warm…”

39 - “I don’t want to leave you just yet. It wouldn’t feel right.”

40 - “It’s just hard for me to forgive you after everything that’s happened.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dinosology) and [tumblr!](http://tjnyplanets.tumblr.com) Feel free to request if there's ever something you wanna see :D


End file.
